Xenoverse: La pesadilla de Pan
by Pulpomolcagetero
Summary: Pan despierta a mitad de la noche, después de tener una pesadilla donde Piccoro moría, el namekusein tendrá que tranquilizar a la niña y explicar porque ahora comparte la cama con Dende. Pre cuela de "Xenoverse Proyecciones", ademas de ser una realidad alterna de los acontecimientos de Dragon Ball GT. Aquí una relación familiar distinta.


**Notas del autor:**

 _Hace tiempo que no público sobre DB, pero eso no quiere decir que me haya olvidado de mis historias, al contrario, aún tengo material que es necesario pulir, tanto que en ocasiones no sé por dónde empezar, cuando escribo algo, siempre se me ocurre una idea para una historia, pero que después pienso que quedaría bien para un relato independiente, pues así es como nacen los one shot supongo, después de ver como interactúa Piccoro y Pan en DB Súper o en La resurrección de Freezer, no pude menos que imaginar cual fue su reacción cuando supo en la realidad GT que Piccoro había decidido morir. Aún sigo pensando que fue mentira que las esferas fueran el motivo, sigo pensando que las uso para encubrir algo más, sobre eso eventualmente continuare en "DB GT: Antes de partir, de momento les dejo este relato, hecho con afecto, insisto que no es slash porque para empezar son hermafroditas, además de considerar que esto bien podría pasar en la serie regular, si ya existe series como Steven Universe, quien quita que pueda haber algún día una historia canon sobre Piccoro y Dende, aunque claro, eso está abierto a las posibilidades._

 **Pulpomolcagetero! 1 de agosto de 2018**

* * *

XENOVERSE: LA PESADILLA DE PAN

-¡Nooo!- fue la exclamación de Pan cuando se despertó en mitad de la noche, entonces de sus lindos ojos se escaparon unas lágrimas. Con cuidado ella se levantó de la cama para evitar que Gohan y Videl la escucharan. Se puso rápido unos tenis y busco una linterna, entonces escapó por la ventana.

Se dirigió a la cascada a la que todos llamaban Piccoro's House. Sabía que lo encontraría ahí en su habitual postura de meditación. Pero no fue así, fue cuando sintió que el corazón se le hundía ante la preocupación. Su respiración se había acelerado tanto que estaba gimiendo.

-Piccoro... Piccoro...

-¿Pan?- escucho la profunda voz del namekusein.

-¡Tío Piccoro!- ella busco de donde había venido la voz, él estaba dentro de la cueva tras la cascada. -¿qué haces ahí?- ella se preparaba para entrar .

-¡Espera!- la voz detrás de la cascada sonaba nerviosa. Era raro escucharlo así. -Espera, voy a salir.

Entonces pudieron al fin verse con la luz de la linterna, él solo llevaba puesto su pantalón sujeto con su obi rojo, eso era todo, era extraño verlo sin su capa, sin su turbante, sin zapatos. Para Pan era completamente nuevo esto.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Pan?

Entonces ella empezó a gimotear mientras lo abrazaba.

-¡Tuve miedo, creí que te habías ido para siempre!

Alguien escuchaba todo desde el interior de la cueva, silencioso y atentó.

-¿Qué te pasa, porque lloras?- Había preocupación en la voz de ese ser tan alto que siempre parecía inalterable.

-¡Estabas muerto, te moriste en mi pesadilla!- La niña apretó tanto la pierna que por un momento hubo problemas de circulación.

La persona en la cueva gimió un poco al escuchar la exclamación de la niña.

-Pan...-la levantó tan amorosamente- estoy bien, estoy aquí.

-¡Tío Piccoro!¡tú decidiste morirte en mi pesadilla!- parecía inconsolable y esas palabras provocaron que un frío recorriera la columna de ambos. No solo eso, la tercera persona en el interior de la cueva compartía este sentimiento.

-¿Quieres contarme tu pesadilla?-trato de no alterarse, quería trasmitir calma a la niña.- Si cuentas un sueño, este no se cumple.

-¿En verdad crees eso?- la niña parecía necesitar esta afirmación, no por tener lógica, sino para disipar un poco sus temores.

-Sí, los sueños no son más que eso, cosas que inventa la cabeza, yo he tenido malos sueños, no dejo que eso me afecte. Hay un sueño donde estoy dentro de una botella y alguien la hecha al mar, en el sueño siempre me paso horas tratando de romperla y salir, no me asusta porque sé que nadie me va a encerrar en ninguna botella. -No hace falta mencionar que para eso desarrollo el Mafuba Gaeshi, para prever ese tipo de contingencias. - cuéntame.

Pan solo tenía siete años, su corazón seguía tan acelerado que le dolía y temblaba.

-Respira hondo.-le dijo él mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.

Después de un minuto de respirar, la agitación interior de ella pareció calmarse, pero no desaparecer.

-¿Puedo dormir contigo?- Musito mientras estrujaba la camisa de su pijama.

-Aaah...-Por un momento Piccoro supo que estaba en problemas, la niña le acababa de, no sabía aun como explicar ciertas cosas sobre su vida a su pequeña, sobre todo por las interpretaciones tan extravagantes e imprecisas de algunos.-Pan... mira... nos es no quiera... sólo es que yo...

La niña lo veía con esa mirada de cachorro triste.

"Por favor, no me mires así, me siento como una vil sabandija, la peor lacra por tener que negarte eso."

-Piccoro, no tengo problema si acampa con nosotros.-Se escuchó desde el interior de la cueva formada tras la cascada. Entonces salió Kamisama Dende, solo usando sus pantalones y sandalias.

Piccoro se veía tan sorprendido que incluso se veía adorable mientras cargaba a Pan. Sin decir una palabra se encamino de regreso al interior de la cueva. Encontrando un futon recién aparecido junto con unas frazadas. También una lámpara que despedía una luz ámbar. Dende se sentó de un lado y Piccoro del otro, poniendo a la niña llorosa en medio de los dos. Dende apareció un pañuelo y le seco dulce y delicadamente los ojos de la niña.

-¿Quieres contármelo?- Piccoro insistió, conocía el carácter de Pan, no era de esas que se angustian fácilmente. ¿Cómo una pesadilla podría perturbarla tanto? Vio cómo Pan asentía con la cabeza.- Bien, cuéntamelo entonces.

* * *

 _Yo estaba en una nave espacial, lo que sé es que había unas esferas del dragón con estrellas negras, no como la que Papá llevaba de chiquito en el sombrero en algunas fotos, la Tierra estaba por explotar porque alguien pidió un deseo, había algo malo en ellas, habíamos hecho el esfuerzo de recuperarlas, pero no pudimos. No estoy segura como se eso._

 _Estamos llevando animales en la nave a otro planeta. Yo estaba con Goten, mi abuelito Goku se había ido a buscar a un niño, el niño estaba en la Tierra. Se estaba tardando, la Tierra iba a explotar y aun no regresaba, creo que tenía miedo. Entonces mi abuelito Goku reapareció con el niño, entonces empezó a voltear por todos lados y a llamarte. Después empezó a gritar tu nombre. Se fue corriendo a una ventana de la nave donde podía verse la Tierra, era horroroso, la Tierra parecía estar en llamas, roja y oscura como carbón en las brasas._

 _-¡¿Piccoro, porque te soltaste?!- Grito mi abuelito._

 _-¿Abuelito, Tío Piccoro está en la Tierra?- le pregunte._

 _-"Porque esto es algo que tiene que suceder, Pan"- Escuche tu voz, dentro de mí.- "El viejo Kamisama creo estas esferas oscuras antes de separarse de mi padre, yo las reactive cuando volvimos a estar juntos. Ya te había contado esa historia. Si muero, las esferas se volverán solo piedras. Ya no causaran problemas, es lo mejor."_

 _-¡No digas tonterías, decir que te quieres morir es lo más tonto que he escuchado!- Me siento tan mal, no quiero creerte, no quiero que estés en la Tierra que parece un carbón en llamas, no quiero que te mueras, te quiero conmigo._

 _-"No... Es la única forma."_

* * *

-¡Entonces yo te grite!¡Grite que te odiaba y no pude decir que era mentira, porque la Tierra exploto!- Pan estaba derramando cuantiosas lágrimas, mientras temblaba.-¡Tú te morías creyendo que yo te odiaba!¡Pero eso no es verdad, nunca podría odiarte!

Los ojos de Piccoro reflejaban dolor, le dolía ver a Pan así y sentir que él mismo era de algún modo responsable lo hacía peor.

-Eso ya lo sé, ven.- La tomo entre sus manos, aunque ella era una niña de seis años, aun seguía siendo tan pequeña que por momentos parecía una muñeca. La niña se aferró a su cuello, aun llorando, aun asustada, cómo si la idea de que Piccoro podría desaparecer estuviera fundamentada.-Pan, no llores, yo sé que tu jamás podrías odiarme, eres una niña muy buena.

-¡No hagas eso de morirte! ¡Por favor!

Piccoro se sentía abrumado, ella seguía temerosa, sólo había sido una pesadilla, con la lógica de una pesadilla obviamente. Después miro a los ojos a Dende, su mirada tan pura reflejaba siempre sus emociones, ahora estaba reflejando temor preocupación.

"Piccoro..." Sintió la voz de Dende hablando desde su interior.

"¿No creerás que en verdad soy capaz de hacer eso?" Piccoro se sentida irritado, pero después vio como un fantasma su propio cadáver, con el pecho perforado. Esto formaba parte de la memoria de Dende. Era un recuerdo demasiado doloroso para Dende, era claro para Piccoro que el joven Kamisama no quería perderle. Pero también era una recriminación, había muerto por otra persona, como si su propia vida no valiera gran cosa, como si él hecho de que su muerte les causaría dolor a todas las personas que le quieren no importara. Piccoro en verdad se sentía irritado por sentirse culpable, porque seguía vivo, no había hecho aquello, no había esferas demoledoras de planetas, no había cometido suicidio y dejado un mundo literalmente tras su partida. En este momento Piccoro estaba haciendo el esfuerzo de tranquilizar a la niña que le quiere como a otro abuelo, eso era todo lo que podía importar.

-Pan, no te preocupes, no existen esas esferas, entiendes, tu sueño no es real.

-¿Me lo juras?- sus ojos ya estaban enrojecidos y la piel alrededor de ellos se había empezado a hinchar.

-Ya, tranquila, aquí estoy contigo.- Piccoro le acaricio la cabeza y hasta le dio un beso en la frente. Para quien no le conociera, seria increíble ver a un ser de semejante apariencia demostrar tanta ternura a un niño.

Pan fue acomodada en medio de los namekuseines.

-¿Ya mejor?-Pregunto Piccoro mientras veía a la niña jugando un poco con sus pies bajo la frazada.

-Si.-entonces ella arrugo un poco el entrecejo y miro a Piccoro, después a Dende. Había una idea que se estaba formando en su cabeza. Tal vez era una idea que ya estaba en su cabeza desde un tiempo atrás, pero fue entonces salió en forma de pregunta.- ¿Porque Kamisama y tú duermen juntos?

Esto sorprendió un poco a los namekuseines. Había hechos que se habían dado recientemente, mas desde que medía 1.65 y había florecido por así decirlo, reconocer aquel sentimiento tan poderoso y aquel llamado tan irresistible había puesto el mundo de ambos de cabeza y reacomodado de una forma tal que no imaginaron antes.

Piccoro quería explicarlo, pero no sabía como empezar.

-Bueno, ya sabes que Kamisama y yo no somos de aquí. Somos de otro planeta, ahí no existen los hombres y las mujeres. -Piccoro empezó.

-Si.

-Cuando queremos tener un bebé, ponemos huevos por la boca.

-Así como las mamás tienen a su bebé por la matriz.-Dijo la niña de repente.

-¿Quién te dijo eso?-Pregunto Piccoro algo violeta de las mejillas, era cierto que en alguna parte de su pecho había una matriz, eso lo sabía más por deducción al principio, Nail le dijo más al respecto después de su asimilación, pero no sabía cómo sentirse explicándoselo a una niña, cuyo cuerpo en esencia era similar, pero dramáticamente si sabía algo del tema.

-Mamá me dijo.

-Bien, lo que pasa es que podemos querernos como los hombres quieren a las mujeres. Yo y Dende nos queremos como se quieren tus padres. Es tanto lo que nos queremos que en ocasiones necesitamos estar solos, porque nuestro amor es muy grande que necesitamos estar uno al lado del otro, es tan calido que en ocasiones podemos fundirnos en ese amor.

-¿Entonces tienen sexo?-Pan en realidad había escuchado una conversación de Mr Satan con una mujer que parecía ser su novia o algo, la niña en realidad no sabía todas las implicaciones de esa palabra. Por lo cual no tenía idea de lo avergonzado que hizo sentir a Piccoro. -¿Es eso, no?

-¡PAN!- Piccoro tenía completamente morada la cara, odiaba tanto que usaran la palabra sexo para definir sus encuentros hermosos, íntimos y apasionados con Dende, "sexo" suena tan vulgar y corriente, como esos acoplamientos de los perros callejeros. Pero todo eso sólo era la forma de Piccoro de ver las cosas, tenía tarde o temprano de reconocer que justamente esa palabra qué le pareció detestable y sucia no era más que una palabra, ni mala ni buena, reconocer que en efecto esa palabra era justo la correspondiente a esa realidad entre ellos. Algo sano y normal entre dos personas que se aman. Pudo percatarse que Dende ocultaba una sonrisa con su mano. Dende parecía tomar mucho mejor los desatinos de una niña. Pan se empezó a reír, verle morado de vergüenza le pareció seguramente divertido.

-Me da gusto que se quieran.- dijo al echarse sobre su espalda y recuperarse de la risa.- Es algo bonito tener novio o novia.

Al menos la niña ya había recuperado la tranquilidad y la jovialidad. Eso era ya una ganancia.

-¿Entonces a ti te voy a decir Tía Kamisama?

* * *

Después de un rato, la niña se durmió muy tranquilamente, en la oscuridad de la cueva los dos namekuseines tenían los ojos abiertos. Ellos no estaban cansados en ese momento. Había tanto de que hablar.

"¿Vas en serio a subestimar su sueño?"

Piccoro no estaba nada sorprendido de que Dende le recriminara, es más, sintió que había tardado en lanzarle esa pregunta.

"Dende, es sólo una pesadilla con la lógica de un sueño común, carece de sentido."

"Nuestra gente cree que los sueños son en ocasiones trasmisiones de un futuro que aún no ha llegado, que es oportuno analizarlos a fondo." Dende en verdad se escuchava preocupado.

"Bien, sólo contéstame. ¿Qué parte de la pesadilla de Pan crees que digna de escrutinio, mi muerte o que llevaban a todos a un planeta que no existe?" Piccoro no podía dar crédito a nada del sueño.

"Las esferas de estrellas negras, Pan dio una historia de su origen demasiado lógica y plausible."

"Si claro, como si yo pudiera olvidarme de..." repentinamente Piccoro se percató de algo, no podía creerlo, de repente se sintió viejo y se cubrió los ojos. "Dime Dende ¿Crees que la estupidez se pega? tal vez debería alejarme de Goku."

"¿De qué hablas?" Dende sintió algo de escalofrió.

"Tal vez si exista otro "juego de esferas", creo que mi padre las olvido muchos años antes de que siquiera lo liberaran, peor, creo que Kami ni siquiera se acordaba de ellas. ¡Ese viejo tonto!"

"Cuéntame que fue de ellas". Dende le urgió a poner orden en sus pensamientos, lo que menos se necesitaba era que Piccoro se distrajera criticando al anterior dios de la Tierra.

"Resulta que Kami creo unas esferas del dragón imperfectas, las creo como un siglo antes de que creara las que heredaste, estas esferas eran del mismo tamaño, peso y tonalidad dorada, pero tenían la particularidad que dentro tenían estrellas de color negro. Cuando pidió un deseo, el lugar donde conjuro al dragón quedo estéril, como si la misma energía de las esferas hubiera causado la muerte de aquel lugar. Dios le confisco las esferas, considerando que este defecto era un claro ejemplo de lo malignas que podían ser." Piccoro se sentía abrumado, antes no recordaba nada y ahora lo recordaba todo. "La ultimas vez que Kami las vio fue después de separarse de su lado maligno, Dende, eran solamente piedras sin ningún poder, concluyo que habían perdido su poder por la separación y se olvidó de ellas."

Piccoro se quedó en silencio, incluso durante un tiempo no hubo charlas psíquicas. Después volvió a trasmitir sus pensamientos.

"Lo más probable es que se reactivaran y aumentaran de poder, incluso las consecuencias podrían ser tal cual la pesadilla de Pan. Aunque ahora estén en el templo, no significa que estén a salvo, ni siquiera algo así debería empezar."

"Piccoro, en verdad espero que no pienses en hacer algo estúpido, te dejo claro que no te lo perdonaría." Dende sonó tan determinado y posiblemente molesto.

"¡¿Qué?!¡No! ¡Yo menos que nadie quiero morirme! ¡Pero realmente me molesta tener que seguir limpiando el desorden de Kami, se supone que era el bueno y siempre volteo atrás descubro un error o una consecuencia suya! Ahora no sé cómo resolveré este problema, desearía que un día me dejaran tranquilo."

La mano de Dende acaricio la mejilla de Piccoro.

"Entonces deja que te ayude, no estás sólo." Dende con cuidado de no despertar a Pan se sentó y le dio un beso a Piccoro, sus antenas se entrelazaron y por un momento Piccoro pudo ver lo que planeaba el joven Kamisama. Era posible hacer un conjuro de desactivación, lo tenían que hacer ambos, seria tardado, agotador y probablemente pasarían una semana en cama, a Dende no le importaría si con ello se acababa con un problema serio y le regresaba la tranquilidad a Piccoro. Después se separaron. "Siempre hay solución, podemos empezar ahora si lo deseas."

"Mejor por la mañana". Piccoro sonrió. "Dejemos dormir a Pan, la llevaremos con sus padres y después trabajaremos en ello."

"Por mi está bien." Dende sonrió.

* * *

Años después.

La vida cambia y las personas también, Piccoro ciertamente había cambiado, ya no usaba su capa ni su turbante, su vestimenta tenía otros colores y sobre su cabeza había una mascada blanca, llevaba un niño propio entre sus brazos, pero él mismo se había convertido en alguien tan necesitado de cuidados como aquel niño. Deambulaba por el Templo Sagrado sin una dirección, había despertado con un sentimiento de aprensión que él mismo no comprendía, tenía que buscar algo, era importante y estaba ahí.

"Padre... quiero agua..." el bebé le trasmitía sus deseos con telepatía.

-"Sólo un momento, mi niño bello, necesito encontrar eso".

"Lo vez niño, cada día está más loco, ahora deambula por los rincones, es un inútil. Mejor abandónale y empieza una vida como el nuevo Rey Demonio." Era Daimao hablándole desde lo más profundo de su mente a aquel bebé.

"Ya dije que no me interesa lo que tú quieres, estoy seguro que tú le estás haciendo esto, un día voy a encontrar la forma de que me las pagues." Kattatsu se aferraba a la ropa de su padre, mirándole con adoración.

Finalmente llego a un salón, donde había colocado unos objetos esféricos. Piccoro sintió un impulso irresistible de correr a ellos y tomar uno, tenían una capa de polvo, por lo cual al toparlo este mancho su mano, lo limpio un poco, pero debajo del polvo solo encontró la superficie de una piedra.

-Piccoro ¿Qué haces aquí?- Su cuerpo de estremeció y voltio hacia la entrada del salón, Kamisama Dende estaba ahí. Parece que le sorprendió que tuviera en una de sus manos la misteriosa piedra redonda.

-No... No saber... Piccoro sólo buscar...- ni siquiera el namekusein podía dar razones por este comportamiento impulsivo.

-Dime ¿sabes lo que tienes en la mano?- Dende tuvo la esperanza de que al menos hubiera algún vestigio de su memoria perdida.

Piccoro contemplo aquella piedras en su mano, eso era lo que había buscado desde que despertó de madrugada, había tenido una urgencia de encontrar algo importante y por un instante creyó que eran esas piedras, pero ahora la urgencia y el interés se estaban esfumando.

-Piccoro no sabe...-Entonces la devolvió justo a donde la había tomado.

Dende se desilusiono, una mente rota era muy difícil de rescatar. Vio las piedras que en otro tiempo fueron las Esferas oscuras, ahora inactivas por toda la eternidad. Recordó el sueño de Pan, recordó que así las redescubrieron.

"Ese sueño era probablemente una premonición de muerte, tal vez no ha muerto en realidad, pero pareciera que le hubiéramos perdido de todos modos." Pero entonces miro a la persona que amaba y comprendió algo. "Cosas buenas pueden pasar mientras hay vida, yo voy a luchar por recuperarlo."

-Ven Piccoro, vamos a tomar agua, que el día apenas empieza.

Piccoro le siguió, salieron de aquel tétrico salón, para no volver a pensar en el nuevamente.


End file.
